Erg
by NaraYuuki
Summary: Stay with me, don't let me go... 'Cause I can't be without you... YunJae


**_Tittle : Erg_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance? Hurt? Familly? Angst?_**

**_Rate : -M _**

**_Cast : YunJae (Umma Gajah Yuuki & Appa beruang Yuuki)_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul =="_**

.

.

**_PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!_**

.

.

"Kau mau pegi kemana Yun?" sebagai seorang kakak U-Know harus tahu kemana adiknya itu akan pergi, terutama semenjak mereka menjadi yatim piatu. U-know yang menjadi wali Yunho walaupun kini adiknya itu sudah dewasa dan bekerja sebagai seorang dokter muda di salah satu rumah sakit swasta bertaraf Internasional.

"Ada pasien yang harus aku jinakkan, _hyung_." Jung Yunho, namja berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu sedikit tergesa mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Perlu supir?" tanya U-Know.

"_Ani_."

"Tapi di luar sana sedang turun hujan, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"_Hyung_, aku ini sudah dewasa. _Gwaechana_... Aku akan baik-baik saja..." ucap Yunho tersenyum, meraih payung dan kunci mobilnya.

Blam!

U-Know hanya menyaksikan pintu kokoh itu tertutup.

Benar. Di luar sana hujan tengah turun dengan sangat derasnya, membuat hati dan pikiran namja berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu sedikit gelisah. Gelisah karena adiknya, gelisah karena perusahaannya, serta gelisah karena kekasih hatinya...

**_Raindrops fall from everywhere_**

**_I reach out for you but you're not there_**

**_So I stood waiting in the dark_**

**_With your picture in my hands, story of a broken heart_**

U-Know tersenyum getir menatap selembar foto yang berada dalam genggamannya, foto yang sempat diremas-remasnya tadi hingga terlihat begitu kumal.

.

.

"Ahhh, _Bearrr_... Ugh..." merintih dan merintih. Itulah yang tengah dilakukan oleh _namja_ cantik yang tengah menggapai firdausnya bersama kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya.

"_Boo_?"

"Ja... Jangan keluarkan! Bi... Biarkan saja!"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang _Boo_..."

"_Andwe_!" _namja_ cantik _itu_ melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher _namja_ _chingu_nya, memeluknya erat sekali, "Yunie Bear tidak akan kemana-mana! Malam ini Yunie akan menemani Joongie!"

"_Boo_... Pasienku membutuhkanku. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Kim Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya pada _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya, wajah rupawannya terlihat begitu masam dan kesal.

"_Boo_ Jae jangan marah, _eoh_..."

"Keluarkan!" perintah Jaejoong.

"_Boo_..."

"Keluarkan!"

Dengan terpaksa _namja_ bermata musang itu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari sarang favoritnya, "_Boo_..."

Jaejoong bangun dari posisi tidurnya, mendudukkan dirinya kemudian memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakkan, memakainya kembali sedikit tergesa.

"_Boo_ Jae..."

Jaejoong memilih diam, mengabaikan pelukan erat yang didapatkannya dari sang beruangnya. Jaejoong lelah. Selalu saja seperti ini... Bila Jaejoong sedang menginginkan haknya sebagai seorang kekasih, beruang besarnya itu selalu mengutamakan pasiennya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja waktu piketnya masih lama, sekitar tiga jam lagi dan si beruang besar itu sudah merusak moodnya.

"Jung Yunho! Bila kau tidak bisa memberikan waktumu sedikit saja untukku, lebih baik aku mencari namja lain yang bisa meluangkan waktunya untukku." Ucap Jaejoong. Dilepaskannya pelukan beruang besarnya itu sedikit kasar, meraih kunci mobilnya kemudian meninggalkan apartement mereka.

Yunho hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar, kenapa belahan jiwanya itu begitu keras kepala?

.

.

**_Stay with me, don't let me go_**

**_'Cause I can't be without you_**

**_Just stay with me and hold me close_**

**_Because I've built my world around you_**

**_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_**

**_So stay with me, just stay with me_**

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong menatap benci _namja_ di hadapannya itu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini semua orang sering kali merusak moodnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu belanja, _Baby_. Hari ini Yunho libur, karena itu biar dia yang mengantarmu, _ne_..." U-Know tersenyum dan mengusap wajah cantik _namja_ chingunya yang memang manja dan sedikit arogan. Jaejoong masih berusia dua puluh dua tahun, sedikit kekanakan. Namun itulah yang membuat U-Know bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri kalau begitu!" ucap Jaejoong. _Namja_ yang berprofesi sebagai model itu sedikit kesal dipermainkan oleh namja chingunya.

"_Baby_..."

Mengabaikan U-Know, Jaejoong berjalan menuju arah pintu, memberikan tatapan sengit pada _namja_ yang tengah berdiri di sana sebelum akhirnya keluar meninggalkan ruang presiden direktur itu dengan perasaan marah.

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya _Hyung_..." ucap Yunho yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di dekat pintu. Begitu mendapatkan anggukan dari U-Know, _namja_ bermata musang itu segera pergi mengejar _namja_ cantiknya, miliknya dan akan selalu seperti itu.

U-Know tersenyum miris, membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Mata yang juga setajam mata musang miliknya itu pun melirik beberapa lembar foto yang didapatkannya dari orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk membuktikan sesuatu, foto-foto perselingkuhan Jaejoongienya. Yang lebih ironis, orang yang menjadi duri dalam dagingnya adalah adiknya sendiri, Yunho.

**_I'm trying and hoping for the day_**

**_When my touch is enough to take the pain away_**

**_'Cause I've searched for so long, the answer is clear_**

**_We'll be okay if we don't let it disappear_**

"Kalaupun kau menduakanku dengan Yunho, itu tidak masalah _Baby_... Selama kalian tidak melakukannya lebih dari ini, aku akan memafkan kalian, aku tetap mencintai dan menyayangi kalian. Ku mohon... Jangan lakukan lebih dari ini..." gumam U-Know.

**_Stay with me, don't let me go_**

**_'Cause I can't be without you_**

**_Stay with me and hold me close_**

**_Because I've built my world around you_**

**_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_**

**_Stay with me, just stay with me_**

"Jangan tinggalkan aku _Baby_... Jangan membuatku membencimu..." namja berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu mendekap erat foto Jaejoongnya, _namja_ yang mendatangkan kebahagiaan namun juga memberikan luka mendalam padanya.

.

.

**_I've searched my heart over so many, many times_**

**_No you and I is like no stars to light the sky at night_**

**_Our picture hangs up to remind me of the days_**

**_You promised me we'd always be and never go away_**

**_That's why I need you to stay_**

"Ahhhh..." Jaejoong merintih ketika _namja_ di atasnya itu merasukinya kasar, mengoyak-ngoyak tubuhnya secara brutal dan tidak kelembutan. Mata Jaejoong nanar ketika melihat api kemarahan menyelimuti sosok yang begitu dicintainya itu. Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho sedang marah.

Ya, Yunho memang selalu marah bila melihatnya dan U-Know berciuman. Tapi bukankah itu konsekuensinya? Yunho harus membagi dirinya dengan U-Know. Jaejoong lebih dahulu menjadi _namja_ _chingu_ U-Know sebelum jatuh ke dalam pelukan Yunho, sebelum mengenal Yunho.

"Arrrrgghhhh!" pekik Jaejoong ketika dengan kasar Yunho meremas dan menyulum _putting_nya, mengigitinya sedikit kasar.

Empat tahun yang lalu Jaejoong menjadi _namja_ _chingu_ U-Know ketika mereka sama-sama terlibat sebuah proyek kerja sama. Saat itu Jaejoong baru berusia delapan belas tahun. Setahun kemudian Jaejoong diperkenalkan dengan Yunho oleh U-Know, ketika itu Yunho baru pulang dari Amerika setelah menimba ilmu di sana selama ini. Pertemuan itu membuat keduanya jatuh cinta dan menghianati U-Know. Ketika U-Know pergi ke luar kota atau ke luar negri, Yunho akan membawa Jaejoong ke apartemen yang sengaja dibelinya untuk Jaejoong, mereka menghabiskan waktu yang sangat intim bersama di sana. Bahkan kalau boleh dikatakan, yang pertama kali menyentuh Jaejoong adalah Yunho, bukan U-Know, bukan pula orang lain. Yunho memberikan segalanya pada jaejoong begitu pula sebaliknya walaupun mereka berdua tahu nasib cinta mereka mungkin tidak akan berakhir bahagia.

"Aku tidak suka dia menyentuhmu!" ucap Yunho usai mencium paksa _chery_ _lips_ Jaejoong yang sempat dikecup mesra oleh kakaknya, "Kau menikmati ciumannya? Kau menikmatinya?"

Jaejoong diam saja. Berbeda dengan U-Know yang bisa bersikap sabar dalam menghadapi segala tingah Jaejoong, Yunho adalah sosok yang agresif dan _possesive_.

"Kau membiarkannya menciummu! Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Yunho dengan suara meninggi.

_Doe_ _eyes_ Jaejoong menatap nanar mata musang _namja chingu_nya yang tengah berkilat marah itu, "Dia kekasihku... Wajarkan kalau dia menciumku?!"

"_Boo_ Jae!" bentak Yunho, "Kau bisa bicara semudah itu? Bahkan kau tengah mengandung anakku sekarang."

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Seingatnya dirinya sama sekali belum membicarakan perihal kehamilannya pada Yunho.

"Kau memeriksakan dirimu di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja." Ucap Yunho yang menyadari ekspresi keterkejutan yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong.

**_Stay with me, don't let me go_**

**_'Cause I can't be without you_**

**_Stay with me and hold me close_**

**_Because I've built my world around you_**

"Kenapa kau yakin kalau ini anakmu, huh?"

"Satu-satunya orang yang menyentuhmu adalah aku. Sudah pasti dia adalah anakku!"

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?"

"Ku mohon berhentilah bersikap seperti ini _Boo_..." pinta Yunho, "Aku berjanji akan meluangkan waktu untuk menemanimu, tapi jangan bersikap seperti ini. _Jebbal_..."

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang sebenarnya sangat mirip dengan U-Know. Sejujurnya tiap kali mereka bercinta, Jaejoong merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya. Sakit dan perih karena dirinya telah menghianati U-Know, sakit karena merasa dirinya menjadi manusia rendah yang mempermainkan sepasang kakak beradik itu. Tapi Jaejoong bisa apa? Dirinya sangat mencintai Yunho namun tidak mampu melepaskan U-Know begitu saja. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau dibalik sosok yang sabar itu U-Know adalah orang yang rapuh dan gampang terluka. Jaejoong tidak mampu melepaskan U-Know karena tidak tega melihat _namja_ baik hati itu menderita karenanya. Tidak...

"Hari ini juga akan ku beritahu soal kita pada _hyung_."

"Yuunnn..."

"_Wae_?" Yunho menatap serius _namja_ di bawah tubuhnya itu lekat-lekat.

"A... Aku takut..." lirih Jaejoong.

"_Gwaechana_, akan kita hadapi bersama-sama..."

.

.

Yunho terdiam ketika _hyung_nya melemparkan sebuah laporan kesehatan ke arahnya. Lebih mengejutkan lagi _namja_ yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu menatap nyalang penuh kemarahan padanya. Benar-benar bukan sosok U-Know yang selama ini dikenalnya.

"_Hyung_...?" Yunho menatap binggung hyungnya.

"Aku membiarkanmu bersamanya, memeluknya, menyentuhnya... Tapi kau..." U-Know menunjuk Yunho dengan tatapan sengit.

"Apa maksud _hyung_? Apa yang sedang _hyung_ bicarakan?" tanya Yunho. Niat awalnya untuk memberitahu hyungnya perihal hubungannya dengan Jaejoong harus ditunda terlebih dahulu karena hyungnya itu tengah marah sekarang.

U-Know mencengkeram kuat kerah kemeja yang dipakai oleh Yunho, kemudian melemparnya hingga adiknya itu jatuh terjengkang, punggungnya membentur bibir sofa.

"_Hyung_!" pekik Yunho yang tidak terima mendapat perlakuan kasar dari sang _hyung_.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, huh? _Wae_?!" jerit U-Know.

Ini kali pertama Yunho melihat _hyung_nya tidak terlihat seperti _hyung_nya. Sosok Jung U-Know sekarang benar-benar berbeda dari sosok yang sebelumnya Yunho kenal. Tidak ada lagi Jung U-Know yang sabar dan pengertian, di hadapan Yunho ini adalah seorang monster yang tengah mengamuk.

U-Know terduduk di depan Yunho, matanya nanar menatap sang adik yang juga menatapnya dalam kebinggungan, "_Wae_?"

"_Hyung_..."

"Sejauh apa hubungan kalian? Kenapa dia bisa mengandung anakmu?" tanya U-Know, "Kenapa joongie bisa hamil anakmu?"

Yunho tersentak kaget, inikah yang membuat _hyung_nya mengamuk? Tapi darimana U-Know tahu soal kehamilan Jaejoong?

U-Know tersenyum bodoh atas kegetiran hati yang menderanya, "Aku bahkan tahu perihal perselingkuhan kalian selama ini."

"_Hyung_...?"

"Aku diam karena berharap kalian akan menyadarinya sendiri dan melangkah tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi... Kenapa kau menghamilinya, Yun? Aku bahkan sudah merencanakan pesta pertunangan untukku dan Joongie? Kenapa harus kau?" lirih U-Know, _namja_ dewasa itu terlihat begitu rapuh.

"_Hyung_..."

U-Know menghapus kasar air matanya, berdiri dan membelakangi Yunho, "Pergilah Yun! Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi _namja_ yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kau harus menikahi Joongie!"

.

.

**_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_**

**_Stay with me, stay, stay yeah yeah_**

**_Don't leave_**

**_So I stay waiting in the dark..._**

U-Know terdiam menatap pesta di bawah sana, pesta pertunangan adik dan namja chingunya. U-Know tersenyum getir dan menutup kembali tirai ruang kerjanya, membuat ruangan besar bergaya klasik itu terlihat gelap, menatap selembar foto orang yang begitu dicintainya namun juga memberikan luka yang begitu dalam padanya, membiarkan kesedihan mengrogoti hati dan pikirannya.

"Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian..." air mata itu kembali berjatuhan dari mata musang U-Know, "Yun, bahagiakan Joongie untukku. Aku sangat mencintainya... cinta yang tidak pernah seutuhnya ku miliki..."

.

.

Yunho hanya mampu menatap peti mati dingin yang mulai tertutupi oleh tanah merah yang basah. Perasaan kosong han hampa menyelimutinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kakaknya hingga memilih menghakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Jung U-Know memotong nadinya sendiri tepat satu minggu usai acara pertunangan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Di sekitar jasadnya tersebar puluhan foto dirinya dan Jaejoong dalam berbagai pose. Sepertinya U-Know sudah mengetahui perihal hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, hanya saja U-Know memilih diam dan terus bertahan pada hubungan menyakitkan mereka.

Dan entah apa yang mendasari U-Know untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Hanya satu pesan yang U-Know tinggalkan untuk Yunho, "_Yun, bahagiakan Joongie untukku_."

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang menangis histeris selama pemakaman U-Know, Yunho hanya diam dan menatap dingin gundukan tanah merah itu, tatapan yang hampa namun penuh kesedihan mendalam.

Entah kenapa mereka terlibat dalam lingkaran cinta menyesatkan seperti ini?

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Ga sengaja nemu waktu utak-atik si Putih, Edit sedikit walau ga bagus nekad post deh...

Lirik lagu itu berjudul **Stay With Me**, **Danity Kane**. Coba cari dan dengarkan. Bagus lho lagunya.

No sekuel, Yuuki sendiri lupa cerita ini -_-

.

.

Sabtu, 26 Oktober 2013

9:22:30 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
